lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Mheetu
Mheetu '''(also called '''Mee-Too and Me too) is Nala's deleted younger brother. Appearance According to his colored concept art, Mheetu has reddish fur, though some of them have him a bright yellow color. As for his uncolored concept art, he is shown to have Outlander nose like Scar a small hair tuft. In all the sketches of him, he is shown to have spots like a realistic lion cub and a bit scruffy. Personality From his concepts and previous places in the story, Mheetu is shown to be gullable and innocent as well as playful. The laser disc, however, says Mheetu was constantly getting into trouble, which mean he could be as mischevious as Simba. Information King of the Jungle Concentration Camp Mheetu was present in an earlier draft of The Lion King when the film was called King of the Jungle, and still in its very early stages. He was created by Linda Woolverton specifically so Nala, his older sister, could protect from the deadly clutches of Scar or his hyenas. Nala/Simba's Gang http://clusterrr.com/TLK/ld1-2.avi Before Scar murders Mufasa and takes over, Mheetu was apart of Nala's (then named Nadra) gang alongside a bat-eared fox n amed Bhati, while Simba's gang consisted of Timon and Pumbaa (then named Harold). All of these characters were originally scripted to grow up around the prince as childhood friends. They played Kopje, "King of the Hill" in English, according to the Laserdisc. Mufasa and Simba save Mheetu While he was stil l a cub, Scar, a rogue lion at this time, managed to lure Mheetu into the gorge, and into a wildebeest stampede. His real intentions were not to have Mheetu killed however, but Simba killed, who was an adolescent at the time. Simba risks himself to save Nala's brother, but it's Mufasa who ultimately rescues the two from their doom. Family Tree Trivia * Some fans believe the some of the conceptual pictures thought of by most to be Mheetu are actually concepts of cub Simba, who was supposed to be a white lion at this time. That however, is false, as the concepts are merely uncolored. * It is unclear why Mheetu was dropped. Most think because of time contraints but there is nothing to prove this. * It is speculated that Mheetu appears in a Lion King comic called Simba and the Snake. * Mheetu is listed as Nala's little brother in one book, (Mouse Under Glass) and as Simba's in another(A Great Leap). In the film Simba clearly remarks he's Scar's only nephew and there are more sources outnumbering the book that point to Nala, not to mention the creator of Mheetu, Linda Woolverton, says the cub was Nala's brother. This is a mistake as even Bhati is spelled wrong.(spelled Bahti) * The Art of The Lion King contradicts the Laserdisc release of The Lion King, s aying Mheetu was a part of Simba's gang, not Nala's. * Some concepts of Mheetu are mistakenly thrown in with the Simba concept pictures in the Laserdisc, as the other pictures of the exact same cub, such as the nearest to the upper right, are not present with it. Also, the previous and approaching concepts are radically different. * Also Thom Enriquez, Mheetu's designer, drew the images and according to the Lion King Laser Disc, the following images in the film are Mheetu, not Simba. http://clusterrr.com/TLK/LD2-1.avi(at about 30 seconds). *A rumor has is that Mheetu's name is based on the only line he had while he was included in the movie "Me too!". While this certainly corresponds to his tag-along status, there are no sources to prove it. Gallery Mheetucoloredkotj.png|Possible Mheetu Concept Mheetu3.png mheetu01.jpg Bhatimheetusimbanalatesma.png|The same picture, with the accompying Paragraph from Art of the Lion King Mheetu.jpg|The cub in Simba and the Snake that is speculated to be Mheetu 5.png Mug1.png References Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Deleted Characters Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Pridelanders